Slayed By Drabbles
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: Done for the "Slayed by Drabbles" contest for a group I am in in. These are each 100 word drabbles done for one word prompts for a contest, the title word does NOT count in the total word count. They are all unrelated from one another. Pairings include a variety such as Dawn/Spike, Spike/Buffy, Anya/Andrew and some have no pairing.
1. Tinsel

**Tinsel**

Spike watched as the pretty girl decorated the rather large pine tree with curious intent. He chopped it down himself and she squealed with delight when she saw the untrimmed tree. Although it was a rare site these days, he had devoted himself to making her smile.

"Oh no!" Dawn stepped back and stared at the unbelievably overdecorated tree. "I forgot the most important part!"

"What's that, Nibblet?" Spike raised one eye-brow.

"Tinsel!" She exclaimed.

Spike held out a package of silver tinsel, the site of the decoration triggered a flood of childhood memories and Dawn couldn't help but smile.


	2. RedLipstick

**Red-Lipstick**

Spike watches as the beautiful brunette is chatting Xanders ear off. He stares as Dawn licks her luscious lips, coated with a perfect shade of ruby lipstick that she knows is his favorite. His eyes follow the length of her curves, he can practically see underneath the tight piece of black fabric that she calls a dress. He has memorized every bend and freckle on her body, that as of recently belongs to him. He imagines her long legs wrapped around him, her lipstick smeared across her face. The image makes him remember just why the red-lipstick is his favorite.


	3. FirstTime

**First-Time**

It is always hardest the first-time, and maybe it never really gets easier. She scrubbed violently trying to get the blood stain from her pants. The blonde stared at the crimson colored water making its way down the drain in swirling motions, taking her innocence with it.

Buffy realized that everyone would think she had done the right thing, but she was not so sure. No matter how wrong or evil someone was, taking a human life was somehow different than a vampire.

The first drop of human blood was always the hardest, and maybe it never really gets easier.


	4. Sunshine

**Sunshine**

He swore her hair was like sunshine,_ his_ Goldie Locks. She was everyone's shining beacon of light, she was pure in every way and she didn't even realize it. No matter how marked she had been by the scent of death, she was still life. Spike watched as the slayer smiled at something Xander had said, her golden hair falling around her shoulders. When she smiled Spike felt a tugging in a heart that no longer beat, felt a twitch in a soul that did not exist. Everything about her was like sunshine, even in the way she burned him.


	5. Wishes

**Wishes**

"I wish we didn't have to keep hiding from everyone." Dawn hugged the pillow close to her naked body and took in the site of the surrounding hotel room. It made her feel cheap every time they had to come here, hiding from the Scooby gang. The way they all despised Spike so much, made her almost hate them. Almost. But they were her family, and the thought of losing them petrified her.

"If wishes were horses, Nibblet." Spike snorted and pulled Dawn against his chest. "If wishes were horses," he repeated and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.


	6. Hair

**Hair**

Handfuls of shiny golden hair fell to her feet, almost in slow motion. When she was finally finished, her once long sunshiny locks were regressed to short strands of blonde hair just below her ears.

Buffy thought that all her problems would fall to the ground with each piece of hair that she sliced with the scissors. She was left, standing in front of the mirror staring at the _new_ her.

A new haircut did not change things.

She still felt empty.

He was still waiting in the darkness.

She was still the slayer, just with a lot less hair.


	7. Sapphire

**Sapphire**

Sapphire. It was the color of the eyes staring back at him. Sometimes they were swirls of icy blue with the occasional purple undertones. But on this night, they were pure sapphire. Maybe it was the way the moon reflected off of them, or maybe it was the mood she was in. He was mesmerized.

"Spike? Earth to Spike!" Dawn giggled and gave his arm a playful punch.

"Ouch! You're gettin' strong, Platelet!" Spike rubbed his arm dramatically, like it hurt.

"Sure," she sighed.

So maybe she wasn't the strongest girl in the world, but she had eyes like sapphires.


	8. Tea

The boy most certainly had a past, but then again so did she. They completed each other like the odd ends of broken puzzle pieces. They were strange to the rest of the world and so to each other they made complete sense.

Anya held back a smile at the brim of her lips, as she watched Andrew groan in response to the burned tongue he had now acquired from his blistering cup of tea. She remembered, how he had once called her "the perfect woman". As she looked into his forgiving eyes, she knew he was _her_ perfect man.


	9. SmallBump

"I always thought children were stinky little screamers, that were best used for sacrifices." Anya stared at her soon-to-be-husband with wide frightened eyes.

"You actually sacrificed children?"

"Well, no, but I never thought about taking care of a miniature human." Anya's breathing began to grow hurried and frantic. She had not thought about raising a child since she had been human the first time around and that was thousands of years ago.

Andrew chuckled and slid his hand over the small-bump that protruded from her stomach. "This little one is going to be the luckiest baby in the entire world!"


End file.
